LOTM: Heroes United S1 P5/Transcript
(Alex is seen the next day talking to someone on the phone) Alex: Dad wait, are you serious? Seris: *Voice* I am. They're moving as we speak. Alex: And they're heading through the city? Seris: *Voice* Yes. Alex: Well alright, I'll alert the others dad. Seris: *Voice* Good. Be safe Alex. (Alex hangs up as he goes to meet the other heroes) Erin: So how'd it go? Jack: What did he say? Alex: The Pact has sighted Sigma activity in the city. Ruby: What are they doing? Alex: They've apparently started moving someone. A scientist named Dr. William Birkin. Kyle: Birkin? Alex: Yes. He's one of the people responsible for engineering the serum used to nullify a Targhul's healing ability. Yang: Wait, back up. What's the Pact? Alex: The Unity Pact. Jack: The dudes that saved us yesterday. Yang: Oh. Emily: What are they packing? Alex: The report said the vehicles were armored, so this won't be easy for us. Erin: So what's the plan? Attack the convoy and take Birkin? Alex: That's the initial plan, but we also need to see if they're carrying anything that could signify why they need him. Omega: Considering he helped design that serum, he could be being used for chemical warfare. Alex: Maybe. Jack: But how are we supposed to catch an armored convoy? We don't own any vehicles to drive after them with. Alex: Oh we won't need vehicles to catch this guy. Kyle: What? Alex: All we need is each other. ???: Then I'm going too. (The heroes turn to find Blake standing against the doorway) Alex: Blake?? Blake H: I over heard what you guys said. You're going after those Sigma guys. I'm gonna help. (The Defenders all look at each other in surprise) Blake H: That a problem? Erin: N-No not at all. Jordan: We just figured you would want to- Blake H: Stay with my mom? As much as I want to, standing around doing nothing isn't gonna help her. Ghira:..... Shade:..... Blake H: Now I'll join you guys on this mission, but don't expect me to follow your little Defender rules. Got it? Alex: We got it. Blake H: Good. Now let's go. (The heroes go to leave before the scene cuts to William Birkin in the back of a moving transport with a few soldiers. Another man wearing a military outfit is seen wearing sunglasses as he looks at Birkin) ???: Doctor. You do have the files we requested right? William: Yes. I have the blueprints for the weapon right here. (Birkin hands the file to the man) ???: *Reads the file* Hmm, yes of course. This is definitely what we've needed. William: I'm sure your boss will appreciate it. ???: Oh he will. William: Can I get your name now? ???: Of course. Captain Wesker. Albert Wesker. William: I see Wesker. I look forward to working with you and the Federation. Albert: I'm sure you do. (The sound of an explosion is heard outside before Albert moves up in the transport and finds one of the vehicles up front on fire as it flies off the highway) Willaim: What was that?! Albert: Trouble. (Albert turns and nods as the soldiers all stand and leave the transport with him) Albert: Stay there Birkin. William: Be careful! Those Defenders are troublesome! Albert: Oh please. They're nothing to us. (The soldiers all arm themselves as Albert looks to find the Defenders approaching) Soldier #2: Halt! Soldier #3: Stop right there assholes! Erin: How about you guys chill out? (Erin thrusts an arm forward and releases a gust of cold air) Soldier #4: Gnn, shit! Soldier #1: Armor's locking up! It's too cold! Erin: *Smirks* Well this will be easier then we thought. Albert: On the contrary. (The heroes look over at Albert) Albert: We knew you kids weren't going to stray far for that long. I must say it's sooner than expected however. Alex: The hell are you? Albert: Captain Wesker. I work alongside our old friend Storm to carry out the Federation's business. Jack: Well let me tell you right now Wesker. Step off. You guys got nothing on us. Albert: Oh I beg to differ. The Federation is not something one should interfere with. (Albert's eyes glow red behind his glasses) Albert: We have ways of dealing with interlopers such as yourselves. Jack: Heh. Guys go get Birkin. This punk is mine Erin: Kick his ass Jack. Jack: Will do. (Jack yells before he charges toward Wesker) Albert: Hmph. (Jack goes to punch but Albert manages to dodge easily with high speeds) Jack: Wha-?? (Suddenly Wesker thrusts his palm forward pushing Jack back) Jack: Gah! The hell?? (Wesker give the "Come at me" hand gesture. Jack gets mad and rushes at Wesker) Jack: Don't taunt me asshole! Albert: *Thinking* These genes are working like a charm. (Albert dodges more of Jack's attacks with ease) Jack: STOP DODGING!!! (Jack then begins to attack more aggressively) Albert: Predictable. (Albert grabs Jack's arm and karate chops it, breaking it) Jack: !!! (Albert then jumps and kicks Jack back onto the ground) Jack: GAH!!! Albert: And here I thought these modification would prove troublesome, but it seems to work as intended. Jack: *Looks at his arm* Shit, that's broken... Albert: Oh well, at least now your death is assured. (Albert begins to walk over to Jack as he tries crawling away. Erin notices this) Erin: JACK!! (The other heroes look over at Jack and Wesker) Alex: Oh shit! Ian: Someone get in there and save him! (Jack is seen crawling away before Wesker steps on his back and stops him) Jack: GNN!! Albert: It's over now. Erin: You bastard! (Erin charges toward Wesker) Albert: Hm? (Erin charges with an ice sword and swings but Wesker dodges) Erin: Dodging little- (Albert rams his fist into Erin's stomach) Erin: !! (Erin flies back across the ground) Jack: Erin...! Erin: Gnn, bastard.... Albert: You kids really have no qualms about attacking without thinking. Such a shame. (The heroes are seen distracted as Birkin and a group of soldiers are seen heading into another transport which begins to drive off) Alex: Huh?? Ian: They're getting away! Blake H: Oh no they don't! *Chases after them* Alex: BLAKE WAIT!! (Blake runs after the transport before he catches up to the door) Blake H: Get back here you- (The door opens to reveal Storm inside who smirks at Blake) Storm: Hello Mr. Hendricks. Blake H: You- (Storm hits Blake with lightning, tripping him and causing him to fall before the transport drives off) Blake H:..... Alex: Blake! Ian: Oh no! (Albert then smirks as Alex and Ian go to check on Blake. Albert then pulls out a Portal Emitter) Albert: Guess I'll return home another way. (Albert prepares to activate the portal before Blake shoots it out of his hand, breaking it0 Albert: What?! Shade: Nice shot Blake! Blake: Don't mention it. Albert: Of all the people to interfere with my plans, a freak itself hinders it. (Albert turns to the heroes) Albert: Guess Captain Storm was right. You kids are something else. Kyle: Don't think that means you'll win. Albert: Oh believe me kid, I have all I need for victory within me. You will see. (Albert prepares to fight against The Defenders) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts